narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nomura Clan
|image name=Nomura Symbol2.svg |english=Nomura Clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=埜村一族 |romaji=Nomura Ichizoku |affiliations=Tenkūgakure, Tenkūgakure ANBU, |Kekkei Genkai=Ten'idō |media=Anime, Manga |leaders=Kaidan Nomura, }} The Nomura Clan (埜村一族, Nomura Ichizoku) was formerly a loose-knit family of shinobi whose numbers were scattered about the known world However, following the events of the , the vast of majority of their midst were reunited under the leadership of Kaidan Nomura. At present, the make up the majority of Tenkūgakure's ANBU Corps, as they were directly responsible for its exceptional overhaul. Furthermore, members of the Nomura Clan are known for their , Ten'idō. Background Origins Very little information exists regarding the origins of the Nomura Clan. It is unknown how and why the clan came to be, or when exactly this formation occurred. However, what is known is that the Nomura supposedly originate from the , as evidenced by their skin pigmentation. Sometime during the , a divide occurred within the clan. This caused many of their midst to abandon the main family and to seek out their own fortune within the world. It was shortly after this event that the reigning clan leader, Kaidan Nomura, was sired by one of the wandering shinobi bearing the family name. Reunification Shortly after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Nomura Clan's scattered midst were finally reunited as a single unit. This was due to the many months of diligent, tireless searching underwent by Kaidan Nomura. Despite his youth compared to many of the clan members, he was unanimously recognized as the undisputed leader of the clan shortly thereafter. Under his leadership, the Nomura Clan sought out and met with the Eiyōkage of Tenkūgakure. Here, they bargained for asylum within the hidden village, as many of their midst had defected from their own villages and were being constantly pursued by bounty hunters, ANBU, and the like. In exchange for serving within the military forces of the village, the clan was permitted to take up residence within the Land of Air. Due to the fact that the nation had an existing reputation for taking in missing-nin, bandits, rogues, and other deviant members of society, the Nomura were met with reception of such a warmness that it exceeded all of their expectations. Instead of seeing the Land of Air as a mere respite from those that desired to collect the bounties on their heads, they began to see it as much more: a place to truly call home. As such, the Nomura Clan began to dedicate themselves entirely to the service of Tenkūgakure, ultimately taking it upon themselves to restructure the existing ANBU into an exceptionally more effective unit. Abilities *Main Article: Ten'idō Ten'idō (天意道, Way of Divine Will) is the name of the unique which appears within certain members of the Nomura Clan. Accomplished through the innate comprehension and utilization of the , practitioners of Ten'idō gain the ability to erect and manipulate entities known as "effect fields" around a particular area. In terms of appearance, these fields take the form of chakra-based constructs which are completely invisible to the naked eye and can appear in a great number of shapes and sizes. However, despite their "invisibility", any individual with the ability to perceive chakra, such as wielders of or , will be able to clearly perceive them. Once created, the effect fields have the capacity to exercise a large number of effects upon all contained within them. As a whole, these effects are congregated into three categories, known as "Disciplines". They are the Sōjū-ryū, Henkō-ryū, and Mukōka-ryū. Known Members *Kaidan Nomura See Also *Tenkūgakure ANBU